1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drive circuit for driving a semiconductor light emitting element.
2. Related Art
Light source devices are each provided with, for example, a semiconductor laser and a drive circuit for driving the semiconductor laser, JP-A-5-95148 discloses such a light source device.
Incidentally, it is preferable that a light source device such as a semiconductor laser has high efficiency. However, the drive circuit commonly has a parasitic inductance. The influence of the parasitic inductance becomes significant in the case in which the current flowing through the semiconductor laser is large, and the amount of the current flowing through the semiconductor laser varies. Therefore, in the related art, it is difficult to sufficiently increase the efficiency of the light source device because of parasitic inductance of the drive circuit.
It should be noted that the problem occurs not only in the case in which the light source device is provided with the semiconductor laser, but also in the case in which the light source device is provided with a semiconductor light emitting element such as an LED.